Kosaki Onodera
is one of the main characters of the Nisekoi series, and one of Raku Ichijō's love interests . She is also one of the possible promised girls. Background Kosaki Onodera comes from a family of pastry chefs; all of whom specialize in making and decorating candies. However, her father is missing for the most part of the series and is hinted to have his own work to deal with. Thus, Kosaki has since been living with her eccentric, hot-headed mother and feisty younger sister in their Japanese candy shop. Ironically, despite this environment, she grows up to be very timid by nature. Kosaki has also gone to the same middle school as her best friend, Ruri Miyamoto, and her love interest, Raku Ichijou. At some point during her childhood, Kosaki had met a boy, whom she believes is Raku. They promised to get married once they grew up, sealing their promise into a pendant, with Kosaki in possession of the key, and the boy in possession of the lock. Personality Kosaki is discreet, innocent, and slightly timid. She is very kind, taking care of Raku when he is wounded or ill. Generally, she opts to think carefully before acting, as seen when she stalls her confession to Raku in consideration that he may have feelings for Chitoge. At times, Kosaki shows signs of having a lack in self-confidence and often needs the support of her best friend, Ruri Miyamoto. This is also proven by the fact that her younger sister, Haru, is very over-protective of her (despite Onodera being older than her). In confrontation with Raku, Kosaki initially needs encouragement from Ruri to attempt any form of contact as she displays a lack of self-confidence around him. Kosaki works well with her classmates, possessing close friends and being the most popular girl for the boys, before Chitoge transferred and after Chitoge and Raku allegedly began dating. Relationships Ruri Miyamoto Ruri Miyamoto is Kosaki's bestfriend. Ruri supports Kosaki in her love-life (a.k.a. Ichijo Raku) and is almost the one who always does the first move to put Kosaki and Raku in a situation in which they try to confess their love for each other. Raku Ichijo Raku Ichijo is Kosaki's love interest. Although the feelings are mutual, they are unaware of this. Both of them were said to be childhood playmates along with Chitoge Kirisaki. Chitoge Kirisaki Chitoge Kirisaki is one of Kosaki's friends. They quickly became good friends, along with Ruri. They would sometimes talk about their love interests, and they would seldom seek advice from each other. Appearance Kosaki Onodera has light hazel-colored eyes and shoulder-length dark brown hair, which she keeps combed neatly to one side. Her skin tone is snow white and she is average in height. Although she wears a variety of other types of clothing such as dresses and blouses, she is most commonly seen in her school uniform. Abilities *'Natural Affinity for Animals:' Kosaki Onodera is extremely popular around the animals she takes care of. *'Horrible Cooking:' Kosaki is very horrible at cooking, somehow the same as Chitoge. The food she cooks/bakes appears to be very beautiful and exquisite-looking, but the taste is horrible. Trivia *Although Onodera is very talented in decorating cakes, she is known to be a terrible cook. Strangely, when she is depressed the outcome of her cooking is reversed and becomes tasty. *Onodera has a picture book from the past that holds clues to who the "promise girl" really is. *The name of her candy shop is called Japanese Candies "Onodera". *She loves and is shown to be extremely talented with sculpting; on a trip to the beach with Raku & co., she effortlessly sculpts buildings and statues out of sand. * Her favorite food is candied sweet potatoes and her least favorite is konnyaku. * She is currently the most popular character, based on the results of all three popularity polls. * Furthermore, she is the only character to have multiple versions of herself appear in the top 20 of the popularity polls. In the third poll, her main character came in first. References Category:Female characters